1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a web adjustment member for a two-piece buckle, which is slip-resistant and can be used in tight contours.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is known to use a two-piece buckle to fasten together two lengths of webbing and to adjust the effective lengths of the webbing. However, typically the goal of providing simple adjustment of the effective lengths of the webbing, particularly adjustment by a single hand of the user, has conflicted with the goal of maintaining a fixed effective length after the adjustment has been made. Additionally, some buckles of the prior art have had difficulties in achieving the above goals when used in tight contours, particularly if the use in tight contours causes a rotation of an end portion of the buckle. An example of such a buckle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,555 entitled "Buckle" and issued to Bakker et al. on Oct. 23, 1979.
Examples of somewhat similar prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,166 entitled "Method and Apparatus for Anti-Slip Webbing Adjustment" and issued on Jul. 29, 1997 to Lundstedt; U.S. Pat. No. 733,248 entitled "Buckle" and issued to Mitchell on Jul. 7, 1903; U.S. Pat. No. 165,333 entitled "Snap-Hook" and issued on Jul. 6, 1875 to Jackson; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,044 entitled "Adjustable Strap Fastener" and issued on Jul. 21, 1992 to Murai.